La verité et les mensonges
by janiram
Summary: C’est un peu un Univers Alternatif. Syd n’a pas vu Sark avant cette mission. Elle et Vaughn se sont déjà embrassé.
1. Comme j'ai dis bijoux agréables

**Disclaimer : Je ne possède pas Alias ni cette histoire c'est la traduction d'une autre histoire de Druzilla La Verité Et Les Mensonges : The Truth And the Lies.**

**Chapitre 1 :**

/Perfect By Nature/Parfait par nature/

« Je me suis soucié de toi mais ils doivent avoir confiance en moi et tu est la clef à ce changement. Je suis désolé. » Elle lui dit et lui donne un baiser sur les lèvres.

Alors elle se lève et lui tire dans la poitrine.

/Icons of self indulgence/Les icônes de mon indulgence/

_SD-6; salle de briefing ;vendredi :_

« Vous, agent Bristow et agent Dixon allez à une soirée en Hongrie tenue par Luc Fielding. C'est dans la ville de Györ. Nous avons besoin des dessins qu'il garde dans son coffre-fort, dans la pièce où la soirée doit être tenue. Votre pseudonyme sera Alyssa Mclane, la fille de Peter et Patricia Mclane. Leur deux familles sont de vieilles familles riches. » Sloane dit, légèrement furieux mais ne laissant pas Sydney le voir.

« Plus d'informations et de photos sont dans le dossier devant vous. Maintenant, Marshall avec la technologie. » Sloane dit, comme il s'assit et Marshall se lève.

« Umh, Oui. Bien, puisque vous êtes riche vous allez avoir besoin de bijoux, hein ? Et pas quelque chose de bon marché comme d'un dépôt vente. Mais il y un certain intérêt... » Marshall a commencé à bredouiller quand Sloane le coupe avec un aiguisé 'MARSHALL !!' Et une lumière éblouissante vers lui.

« Oui, bien. Comme j'ai dit des bijoux agréables... » Marshall a recommencé.

/Just what we all need/Juste ce que nous avons tous besoin/


	2. Alyssa Mclane

**Voila le chapitre suivant .**

**Chapitre 2 :**

_Hongrie; Györ; La soirée; 19h00 heure locale : _

Syd est entrée avec Dixon, dont le pseudonyme était Alexei, le garde du corps d'Alyssa.

Tous les yeux étaient sur elle mais elle a parcouru la foule et a vu que Luc parler avec un type blond. Tout à fait beau d'où Sydney a été debout. Le blond, bien sur.

/More Lies About A World That.../

/Plus de mensonges a propos du monde qui .../

M. Sark, comme tous les autres, a regardé derrière soi à la dernière arriver.

Une magnifique blonde dans une robe, comme ses yeux, bleu glacier de satin qui a atteint ses pieds, mais a montré toutes les courbes de son corps et accessoirement avait un garde du corps, en quelques sortes.

Elle a été dirigée dans la direction de Sark.

« M. Luc Fielding ? Salut, mon nom est Alyssa Mclane et c'est mon garde du corps, Alexei. Superbe soirée ou bal. Je ne sais pas comment l'appeler. Je ne pense pas que j'ai été à quoi que ce soit de pareil avant.

Que ce soit aux Etats-Unis et au ROYAUME-UNI. Mais c'est superbe. » Elle dit, entrant dans le rôle d'une idiote blonde qui savait seulement comment dépenser l'argent de son père bien qu'elle ait 23 ans, (elle pourrait ressembler a ça, bien qu'elle ait presque trente ans.)

Ce qui a légèrement ennuyé M. Sark était qu'elle n'a pas semblé le remarquer.

« Bien, le collier était un cadeau de mon ex fiancé, Tristan Walmont. Mon bracelet était un cadeau d'anniversaire de mon père quand j'ai eu 23 ans cette année. Mais mes boucles d'oreille étaient un cadeau d'anniversaire de ma mère quand j'ai eu 22 ans l'année dernière et la bague, eh bien, je l'ai juste acheté sur une frénésie d'achats la semaine dernière. Quoique ça ressemble un peu a un anneau de mariage. Ça n'importe pas, je l'aime. » Sydney dit, d'une voix aigu, répondant, a la question de Luc sur ses bijoux.

« Et c'est tous des vrais diamants ? » M. Sark a demandé, debout à côté de Luc.

**Un commentaire ?**


	3. Passé, Present et Futur

**Voila un autre chapitre mis en ligne !**

**Chapitre 3 :**

« Ouais. Le collier est appelé 'le collier des trois pierres.' Un diamant pour votre passé, présent et futur. Et c'est bien connu 'un diamant c'est pour la vie'. Le bracelet est de la collection 'double' de chimento. Je pense que c'est a peu prés 18 carats réversibles, quoi que ça signifie, or blanc avec des diamants. Ma bague est du Serendipity, platine, collection Tacori. Voyez, celui au milieu a une coupe symétrique mais pas ceux autour. Et mes boucles d'oreille sont des DeMerini, elles sont dites ' l'évolution du style classique.' elles sont vraiment rétro et c'est si cool, je pense. Ça les fait sembler plus vieille, ou c'est ce que je pense. » Syd a dit, jouant toujours avec son 'nouveau' bracelet.

Si quelqu'un l'a regardé elle semblerai légèrement ennuyé, mais ce qu'elle faisait vraiment était prendre des photos de tout. Marshall était vraiment un génie pour être capable de fourrer toute ce mécanisme de technologie dans son bijoux.

« Wow, vous savez vraiment beaucoup sur vos bijoux. savez-vous d'autres choses aussi ? » M. Sark a demandé à la blonde évaporée.

« Bien, ouais, vêtement et ... et... chiens. Ou au moins mon chien, Star, elle est à l'hôtel. Elle serait trop stressé ici. » Syd semble triste et inquiétée.

« Quelle race est votre chien ? » M. Sark lui demande et ses yeux s'allument de a moitié ennuyé à bien, pas ennuyé.

« Bien, il ressemble à umh, un terrier des montagnes de l'ouest ou quelque chose. Oh et c'est blanc et une femelle. Mais je pense à obtenir un de ces petits caniches ou peut-être un teckel. Oh, ou peut-être un Schnauzer. Un de mes amis en a un. Vraiment gentil. À propos, comment vous appelez-vous, de toute façon ? » Syd a demandé, comme elle a essayé de prendre une photo de lui.

« Bien, mon nom est Anthony Anders. Que faites-vous ici ? » Il a demandé, curieux.

« Bien, je n'ai pas été à beaucoup de bals, soirées ou fêtes, quoi que vous l'appeliez à l'extérieur des Etats-Unis et du ROYAUME-UNI. Donc, j'ai pensé pourquoi pas. Vous savez, ça ne peux pas faire de mal. » Syd dit, comme elle sourit vraiment le sourire de l'idiote.

« Non, ça ne peut pas faire de mal. » Sark dit, mais pense. Ça pourrait pour moi. Aller obtenir ces dessins.

« Voudriez-vous danser ? » Syd demande la deuxième fois.

« Moi ? Bien sur. » Sark dit, comme il est sorti de ses pensées.

Ils vont sur la piste de danse quand la chanson 'My Immortal' d'Evanescence commence.

/ I'm so tired of being here.

Supressed by all my childish

fears.

And if you have to leave, I

Wish that you would just leave .

Because your presence still

Lingers here.

And it won't leave me alone.

These wounds won't seem to

Heal./

C'était une chanson lente et ça a semblé étrange qu'ils soient allés si bien ensemble quand ils dansaient.

Syd s'est sentie sûre dans les bras de cet étranger.

Bien qu'elle n'a pas su qu'il était un assassin et travaillé pour sa mère.

Elle en a vraiment eu besoin.

/This pain is just too real.

There's just too much that time

Cannot erase.

When you cried, I'd wipe

Away all of your tears. When

You'd scream, I'd fight away all of

Your fears and I've held

Your hand through all of these

Years but you still have all of me./

**Voila plus j'ai de commentaires plus les chapitres arrivent vite donc laissez en un !**


	4. Certains l'aime chaud

**Voila le chapitre suivant alors lisez.**

**Chapitre 4 :**

Ça s'est senti bizarre pour lui, cette étrangère, une certaine blonde gâtée a semblé se sentir si confortable même mettant sa tête sur sa poitrine et fermant ses yeux, comme si elle le connaissait.

Elle sentait si bon, pas qu'il la sentait, non, c'est juste venue à vos narines, son parfum c'est a dire.

/ you used to captivate me

by your resonating light

but now I'm bound by the life you left behind

Your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams

Your voice it chased away all the sanity in me

These wounds won't seem to heal

This pain is just too real

There's just too much that time cannot erase

When you cried I'd wipe away all of your tears

When you'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears

And I've held your hand through all of these years

But you still have all of me /

La chanson s'approchait de la fin.

Syd a ouvert ses yeux et a examiné des yeux de manière choquante bleus.

/ I've tried so hard to tell myself that you're gone

But though you're still with me

I've been alone all along

You cried I'd wipe away all of your tears and

You'd scream I'd fight away all of your fears and

I held your hand through all of these years and you still

Have all of me

Me all

Me all

Me all /

La chanson a fini et avant qu'il ne le sache, elle était partie et Luc aussi .

/never was and never will be//jamais était et jamais ne sera/

* * *

_Vingt minutes plus tard; la soirée : _

Syd a été de retour et Luc aussi . Il a semblé avoir perdu tout intérêt avec elle.

« Je pense que nous devrions partir maintenant. Vous savez comment star a horreur d'être laissée seule dans un hôtel. Sa maman lui manque probablement déjà. Et en plus, tout l'amusement est drainé de cette soirée, fête ou quelque chose de la sorte. » Syd a dit dans une voix ennuyé, aigu.

Sark a entendu et a pensé juste a quoi tu t'attend d'une ennuyeuse, blonde snob.

Quoique pas très snob, juste un peu.

Quand il est arrivé à la pièce avec le coffre-fort et a réussi à l'ouvrir, il n'y avait aucun dessin.

C'est la dernière fois qu'il utiliserait cet informateur.

/Have you no shame Don't you see me//N'as tu aucune honte Ne me voit tu pas/

Quand Sark est retourné en bas, Alyssa partait après avoir obtenu un manteau de fausse fourrure, bleu glacier.

( Ses hauts talons attachées a la cheville, signés René Caovilla, les chaussures ne sont pas vraiment allées avec sa robe mais son manteau non plus mais les hauts talons turquoise était la seule paire que Fran avait a lui prêter pour sa 'soirée d'affaire'.)

Elle avait vraiment une paire Valentino Garavani avec des détails floraux bleu, à la maison mais c'était rose, elle a pensé que c'était trop grand et en plus c'étaient des sandales.

Remerciez Dieu, personne n'a semblé remarquer que les dessins qu'elle a pris du coffre-fort de Luc étaient manquant.

* * *

_Trente minutes plus tôt : _

Elle venait de pulvériser Luc avec un vaporisateur fait par Marshall et il est tombé immédiatement inconscient. Elle ouvre le coffre-fort, pas une chose dure du vraiment, vraiment vieux coffre-fort et prend les dessins.

Elle prend d'une barrette bleu pastel un ridiculement petit appareil photo estampillé C.I.A.

Quelques secondes après qu'elle ai pris la dernière photo, Luc commence à se réveiller.

Quand il a ouvert ses yeux, Syd était devant lui avec un sourire embarrassé.

« Vous vous êtes juste évanoui et je n'ai pas été sûr si je devais essayer de vous réveiller ou obtenir de l'aide. En plus, je dois vraiment y aller. » Syd a dit, avec un ton légèrement embarrassé.

« Oh, ok. Ça n'ai jamais arrivé avant. » Il dit, comme il tient la porte ouverte pour Syd.

/You know You've got everybody fooled//Tu sais Tu as trompé chacun/

* * *

_Une heure plus tard : l'hôtel :_

Syd regardait 'Certains l'aiment chaud' dans un cour short de coton American eagle tenu par un cordon et le haut en coton correspondant d'AEO.

Il y avait un coup à la porte, Syd va à la porte.

C'est le room service. Elle avait commandé un sundai chocolat.

Elle a donné à Vaughn les bandes, pendant qu'il était sur sa sortie.

Alors elle est revenue à son film et sa glace au chocolat.

/Look here she comes now//Regarde ici elle viens maintenant/

**Alors c'était comment ? Laissez un commentaire.**


	5. femme cheveux roux

**Un peu creuvée mais je ne vous ai pas oublié**

**Chapitre 5 :**

_Dimanche : avion : 9h00_

Syd écrivait un compte rendu, sur son ordinateur portable, pour Sloane. Il l'a voulu aussitôt qu'elle est descendue de l'avion. Et elle faisait aussi un rapport pour la C.I.A..

Remerciez Dieu, Dixon était endormi.

/Bow down and stare in wonder/Prosternez vous et regardez fixement dans l'étonnement/

_Dimanche : appartement de Syd et Fran : 22h00_

Après onze heures sur un avion, votre premier choix ne devrait pas être une heure de compte rendu avec Sloane et deux heures de compte rendu au QG de la C.I.A a Los Angeles.

Syd est devenue à l'aise devant la TV et allait regarder des épisodes enregistrées de Will et Grace.

Quelques minutes plus tard, ou plutôt 30 minutes plus tard, Fran l'a rejoint sur le sofa mais Syd ne semble pas remarquer, parce qu'elle semble être complètement submergé dans la télé.

« Donc, comment était ton week-end à la Nouvelle Orléans ? Ce client, que tu as du voir juste avant que nous n'allions à un concert, satisfait ? » Fran a demandé, avec une allusion de colère.

Mais juste une allusion.

« Huh, quoi ? Ouais, il l'était. Mais tu sais j'ai rencontré ce type... » Syd disait, quand Fran l'a interrompu.

/oh How we love you/Oh comment nous vous aimons/

« Un type ? Comment ... je veux dire où tu l'as rencontré ? » Elle a demandé à Syd, l'épisode de Will et Grace totalement oubliée.

« Je n'ai pas même attrapé son nom. Donc, peut-être que 'RENCONTRÉ' n'est pas le mot juste. Je me rappelle juste ses yeux bleu de glace. » Syd dit, comme ma robe. « Et blond, cheveux courts. Dieu, il était vraiment canon. Mais quand je suis revenu de ma chambre, il était parti tu vois je l'ai rencontré dans le salon de l'hôtel et quand je partais pour ma chambre, il se dirigé vers le bar, mais hé, c'est aussi bien. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme tout de suite. C'est vraiment trop de travail. » Syd a dit, comme si ça a excusée la négligence de sa vie sociale.

/No flaws when you're pretending/Aucun defaut quand tu feint/

En ce qui concerne Vaughn ? Tu l'as embrassé, il t'as rendu ton baisé et donc des étincelles. Mais il manque quelque chose, n'est ce pas ? Syd a pensé avant qu'elle n'ait été apportée de ses pensées par les rires bébête dans Fran.

« Quoi ? » Syd a demandé à sa meilleure ami qui mourait de rire.

« Tu ... n'as pas besoin d'un homme ? Sydney Bristow, tu as vraiment besoin d'un homme. » Fran lui a dit, essayant d'être sérieuse.

« La ferme. » Sydney dit, avec un faux ton fâché et blessé.

/ But now I know she.../Mais maintenant je connais qu'elle.../

_Deux__ semaines plus tard : lundi; Paris, France : _

Quand Sark entre dans le bureau de Khasinau, la première chose qu'il voit est le dos d'une femme rousse assise sur les genoux de Khasinau.

Elle disait évidemment quelque chose de drôle parce que Khasinau essayait de ne pas rire.

« Umh, monsieur ? Avez-vous voulu me voir ? » M. Sark demande à son patron.

/... Never was and never will be/... Jamais n'était et jamais ne seras/

**Voila essayez de deviner qui est cette femme mysterieuse en attendant le prochain chapitre et laissez moi un commentaire.**


	6. nouvelle vraiment désagréable

**Désolé du retard mais j'ai été plutot occupé entre le boulot et la recherche d'un stage, je sais c'est pas une excuse mais bon lisez. **

**Chapitre 6 :**

La femme s'est retourné et c'était la même femme qu'il a rencontré en Hongrie ou au moins sa jumelle identique ou quelque chose.

« Alyssa ? » Sark a demandé, c'était bizarre de la rencontrer ici, à Paris.

Mais ses parents été riches, donc peut-être qu'elle avait ... du bon temps ?

Mais avec... Khasinau ?

/ You don't know how you've betrayed me// Tu ne sais pas comment tu m'as trahi/

« Non, mon nom est Alice. Mais peut-être que nous nous sommes rencontré ailleurs. » Elle a dit, comme elle s'est levée des genoux de Khasinau.

Elle portait une robe, Diane von furstenberg, rouge en soie.

/ And somehow you've got everybody fooled// Et d'une façon ou d'une autre tu trompe tout le monde/

Elle prend son sac rouge et sort, souriant.

Quelques minutes plus tard, quand Sark sort du bureau de Khasinau, Elle l'attend à l'extérieur.

Elle lui tapote sur l'épaule et il s'étend presque pour son arme à feu, mais quand il voit qui c'est il se détend et lâche l'arme à feu cachée sous sa veste de costume.

Elle l'embrasse, profondément et passionnément, mais il a été un peu inquiété que Khasinau le verrait.

« Que faites-vous ici ? » Elle lui demande, un peu énervé.

Remerciez Dieu, Vaughn n'est pas proche. Elle a pensé, parce qu'il verrait qu'elle avait aimé ce baiser et elle n'a pas voulu le blesser.

/Whithout the mask where will you hide//Sans le masque ou te cacheras tu/

« Je travaille pour l'homme avec qui vous vous bécotiez ... Que faites-vous ici ? » Il lui demande.

« Cool. Bien, maman et papa ont arrêté de vouloir payer pour ma vie sociale. Donc, j'ai besoin d'un homme riche pour payer pour ça. Votre employeur a du pouvoir, hein ? Bien, avec le pouvoir vient l'argent, hein ? » Elle lui dit avant qu'elle ne sourie, se met en marche et retourne à Khasinau.

/ Can't find yourself lost in your lie//Tu ne peux pas te trouver dans ton mensonge/

Sark a entendu dire deux mois plus tard qu'Alyssa ou Alice, comme qu'elle a aimé être appelée maintenant, étaient fiancés à Khasinau.

Il va au mariage, bien sûr elle est belle mais alors personne ne reçoit des nouvelles d'eux pendant quelques mois.

Ils avaient déménagés en Grèce, a Athènes.

/I know the truth now//Je connais la vérité maintenant/

Sark était à l'extérieur de la maison ou 'Alice' et son patron avaient emménagé. Personne n'a semblé être à l'intérieur, sauf le personnel et les gardes, bien sûr.

L'employée de maison qui est venue à la porte lui a dit, en grec, que Mme Khasinau était sortie ce matin et n'était pas encore rentrée.

Mais quand il revenait a sa voiture, là elle été habillé avec une blouse rouge en soie, un pantalon en coton pailleté et une veste en lin avec des fleurs surpiqué dessus .

En tenant un sac en crocodile Nancy Gonzalez et des lunettes de soleil Chanel posées sur ses cheveux roux, courts.

Pendant une minute, Sark a été geler sur place.

La lumière du soleil a atterrit sur l'alliance Jean-Francois Albert d'Alice. Un aboiement fort le sort de son choc.

Son chien.

Il pourrait voir que c'était une petite chose ennuyeuse.

« Hé, Anthony. Alex n'est pas à la maison, il a dû aller quelque part. J'ai pensé que tu serait avec lui. Oh, bien. Puisque tu est ici, pourquoi tu n'entre pas ? » Elle lui a dit, comme elle a pris Star et a marché vers la porte d'entrée.

/I know who you are//Je sais qui tu est/

Une autre employée de maison ouvre cette fois, Alice met son sac sur une chaise sur son chemin vers le jardin ou la piscine était.

Elle laisse tomber Star, met ses lunettes de soleil sur une table a coté de la piscine, s'est esquivé de sa veste, a enlevé sa blouse et son pantalon.

En dessous était un bikini Elisabeth Southwood.

Elle nage quelques longueur et Sark est juste assis sur un banc a coté.

Après environ 15 minutes, elle s'arrête et lui demande de l'aider a sortir et il le fait, elle le tire dans l'eau et ruine son costume cher.

Ils barbotent pendant un moment mais alors Alice l'embrasse de nouveau, comme elle avait fait dans le bureau parisien.

Et il rend le baisé, bien sûr, mais remerciez Dieu, Khasinau n'est pas à la maison.

/ And I don't love you anymore// Et je ne t'aime pas desormais

Tout le monde savait que Sark et la femme de Khasinau flirté, sauf lui qui n'a pas semblé le remarquer ou peut-être il ne s'est pas soucié de ce que sa femme throphée a fait parce qu'il flirté aussi .

/ Never was and never will be You don't know how you betrayed me//Jamais était et ne sera jamais Tu ne sais pas comment tu m'as trahi/

Sark venait de rencontrer par hasard quelques informations très désagréables.


End file.
